


A Fresh Start [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fireworks, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Harry está listo para superar la guerra. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un beso?





	1. Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [23ster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/23ster/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Fresh Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327600) by [23ster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/23ster/pseuds/23ster). 

> Vayan a la historia original y denle amor <3
> 
> This took me so longer than I expected. But in my defense, I had finals and holidays and I wanted to die a lot. But it's here and thank you for letting me translate it!!

**Jaque mate.**

—¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo esta noche, Harry? —Fue Hermione quien le hizo la pregunta esta vez, dado que todos los demás se habían dado por vencido—. Todo el mundo va a estar ahí, y creo que te haría bien ir y--

—No —respondió rotundamente, manteniendo sus ojos en el tablero de ajedrez ante él. Ron estaba pateando su trasero otra vez, así que estaba determinado a ganar—. No quiero ir. Sólo me acosarán para preguntarme cosas sobre la guerra.

No se perdió el intercambio de miradas entre Ron y Hermione, pero lo ignoró, intentando concentrarse en su próximo movimiento. En el fondo, él sabía que ellos _sabían_ que tenía la razón. La guerra había terminado hace apenas siete meses. Voldemort estaba muerto. La mayoría de los mortífagos fueron encarcelados o asesinados en sus capturas. Hogwarts fue reconstruido. Los funerales finalmente terminaron. Por fin, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, o al menos tanto como se podía. Harry todavía estaba de duelo, y en su corazón seguían pesando las pérdidas. Sus pérdidas. Sirius, Remus, Fred, Hedwig, y tantos otros.

Harry se rehusó a ir a terapia con Hermione y Ginny, sin importar cuánto insistieran en que era beneficioso. Ron se mostró reacio, pero eventualmente fue con George, quien aún se negaba a hablar sobre Fred con nadie excepto su hermano menor. Incluso si Harry se daba cuenta de la mejora de sus amigos, se rehusaba a ir. No quería hablar de lo que ha pasado con alguien que no conociera personalmente. Era difícil confiarle a otros información tan delicada, especialmente con Rita Skeeter molestándolo semana tras semana, pidiéndole una entrevista para la mierda que estuviera escribiendo en el momento.

Harry estaba listo para dejarlo todo atrás y empezar una nueva aventura en su vida que no se centrara en un asesino en masa. Después de todo, ahora tenía a Teddy, y el entrenamiento para ser auror empezaba en unas semanas. Simplemente no veía un nuevo comienzo sucediendo en una fiesta donde todo el mudo estaría adulándolo, pidiendo ver su cicatriz y trayendo recuerdos que quería olvidar. Además, la única razón por la que había ido de visita a Hogwarts por navidad era el intentar enmendar las cosas con Ginny. Pero la guerra la destruyó más de lo que él había imaginado, y estar al rededor de él no la ayudaba, así que por su bien, se alejó de ella.

Un suspiro escapó sus labios mientras golpeaba ligeramente su mentón, centrándose otra vez en el tablero. Harry lo examinó de nuevo y una leve sonrisa cruzó su cara. Movió su último alfil, haciendo la mandíbula de Ron caer. Era encantador ver a su rey tirar su espada en derrota.

—Jaque mate.

Mientras Ron refunfuñaba y lo llamaba un "maldito tramposo," Hermione intentó convencerlo una vez más:

—Harry —su tono de voz era cuidadoso y suave—, sé que ha sido duro. Ha sido duro para todos nosotros, pero esta fiesta significa un nuevo inicio. Un nuevo comienzo. Es eso lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ellos sólo me bombardearán con preguntas que estoy cansado de responder, Mione.

—Lo sé, pero —dudó por un segundo—, tal vez hablar sobre eso podría--

—No —dijo obstinadamente—. No voy a ir, y no puedes obligarme.

Harry no iría a esa despreciable fiesta y punto. 


	2. Party drink

**Bebida de fiesta**

—Buena fiesta, ¿verdad, amigo?

Harry frunció el ceño ante lo presumido que sonaba Ron y sujetó su copa más fuertemente. Había perdido la discusión contra Hermione y fue arrastrado hacia la fiesta contra su voluntad. Le respondió encogiendo sus hombros, lo que sólo logró hacer a Ron reír mientras le daba una palmada a su hombro. Luego dejó a Harry donde estaba, probablemente para ir a encontrarse con Hermione en la marea de estudiantes bailarines. No mucha gente se quedaba para las vacaciones, pero había la suficiente cantidad para llenar la sala común de Hufflepuff hasta un punto que podría considerarse abrumador. Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando, ya sea bebiendo, bailando o jugando algún juego. Todo el mundo excepto Harry.

Aunque la atmósfera era relajada y sus interacciones con otros mínimas, Harry no podía evitar sentirse tenso e incómodo. Estaba apoyado contra una pared, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado de la multitud posible. Había visto a Ginny, pero no se acercó a ella, lo cual sólo lo desanimó más. Tomando un pequeño trago de su bebida, observó sus alrededores, por si lograba reconocer a alguien más que a Ron y Hermione, alguien con quien pudiera socializar y usar como escudo protector del resto. Se dio cuenta que no había nadie de Slytherin, pero no podía culparlos por no ir. Han recibido tanto acoso desde el inicio de año que McGonagall tuvo que contratar personal extra sólo para que los estudiantes lleguen a sus clases en buenas condiciones.

Harry estaba tan ocupado examinando la habitación que no notó a una chica acercándose hasta que le tocó el hombro.

—Hola —dijo con una cálida sonrisa, era bastante bonita—. Soy Amanda, pero puedes llamarme Mandy. Eres Harry, Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

—Sí, soy yo —respondió cortante, tomando otro sorbo. Se preparó mentalmente para ser interrogado. _Tenía que pasar en algún momento_, se dijo a sí mismo. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Amanda agarró su brazo gentilmente.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que quieras ba-bailar? —preguntó, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente.

—Um. —Se enderezó—. Siendo sincero, no soy muy bueno bailando. Estoy seguro de que nací con dos pies izquierdos.

Mandy rio y Harry se encontró a sí mismo sonriéndole, también tenía una linda risa. Las barreras que había construido parecían derretirse mientras más la miraba. Era realmente linda, ¿por qué nunca habían hablado antes? Vio un collar con un águila en su cuello, por lo que asumió que era de Ravenclaw. El que sólo le hablara a una persona de esa casa respondía su pregunta.

—No importa —dijo, girándose hacia la pista de baile—, yo te ayudo.

Harry dudó por un segundo, pero recordó lo de empezar de nuevo este año. Tal vez esta chica era la manera de lograrlo. No hacía daño intentarlo, ¿verdad?

—Está bien —respondió, dejando su vaso en una mesa—, pero sólo una canción.

—Trato hecho. —Y Mandy lo guió hasta la pista de baile.

Harry quería permanecer al borde del gentío, pero de alguna forma Amanda logró arrastrarlo hasta el centro, donde le era imposible escapar. _Chica lista_, Harry pensó, _definitivamente de Ravenclaw._

Los dos estuvieron bailando por más de una canción, pero a Harry no le importaba. Realmente estaba empezando a pasarlo bien, girando y revoloteando entre sí, perdiéndose en su mirada y su risa. Era bueno tener su concentración en algo diferente. Harry incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo por primera vez en meses. Se sentía bien.

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que Mandy repentinamente lo jaló un poco demasiado cerca e intentó besarlo.

—Wow, espera un segundo. —Harry la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera plantar sus labios sobre los suyos— ¿Qué haces?

—¿Besarte? —le respondió, riendo un poco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó estúpidamente.

—¿Quién no querría besar al chico que vivió? Especialmente por año nuevo. —Le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, logrando que su buen humor desapareciera en un instante. 

Así que eso era lo que buscaba. Al chico que vivió. Es lo que todos siempre buscan, sin importar que él sea más que sólo eso.

Harry soltó sus manos y se giró. La escuchó gritarle pero la ignoró, empujando montones de personas para escapar. Logró salir del grupo, pero sólo para encontrarse con una escena que definitivamente no quería ver: Ginny con Dean, su ex novio. Detrás de una librería. Besándose. Casi comiéndose. Era la gota que colmó el vaso.

Harry sintió su estómago torcerse al verlos toquetearse entre sí. Esto era demasiado. Ir a esa fiesta fue un gran error. A la mierda la fiesta. Apartándose de ellos, prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, empujando fuertemente a quien se atravesara en su camino. Estaba por lograrlo cuando un tirón en su manga lo detuvo.

—¿Harry? —Era Hermione—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? Sólo faltan tres horas hasta la media noche--

—No puedo hacerlo, Mione. —Le respondió apartando su mano—. Pensé que podría hacerlo, pero no puedo. Lo siento.

Ignorando sus llamados, Harry finalmente atravesó la puerta, cerrándola tras de él. Suspiró aliviado cuando se vio solo en un corredor vacío, el silencio del castillo tranquilizándolo. Sin querer ser arrastrado de vuelta, decidió no perder el tiempo y volver rápidamente a la torre Gryffindor donde por fin podrá acabar ese año de mierda como originalmente quería: solo.

—Lumos —susurró mientras empezaba a caminar por los largos y oscuros pasillos.

Harry suspiró mientras caminaba por el vacío castillo, sintiéndose culpable por abandonar a sus amigos en la fiesta. Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero, ¿no se daban cuenta que simplemente no estaba listo todavía? ¿Que no estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo como ellos lo estaban? Se sentía feliz por ellos, en serio; le parecía maravilloso que hayan conseguido seguir adelante y superar la guerra, que se sintieran listos para empezar de nuevo y que otra vez tuvieran esperanza en sus vidas, pero _él no estaba listo._ La vida que tenía antes de la guerra... demonios, la vida que tenía antes de que Cedric muriera, esa era la vida que extrañaba. Las cosas parecían mucho más simples cuando su mayor preocupación era intentar descifrar la siguiente tarea del Torneo. No enterrar a personas que amaba y ser forzado a vivir sin ellos mientras intentaba ayudar a criar a un huérfano recién nacido.

—Odio mi puta vida —susurró para sí mismo mientras pasaba los arcos que llevaban al patio.

—Ídem.

Harry casi salta del susto, no esperando que la oscuridad le respondiera. Elevó su varita en dirección de la fuente de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver a alguien sentado en el borde de la ventana a unos metros de él. Entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad y reconoció el cabello rubio platinado inmediatamente.

Frunció el ceño.

—Malfoy —dijo secamente—, ¿qué haces aquí?

No había visto a Malfoy desde su juicio en el verano, y estaba sorprendido que haya vuelto a Hogwarts, considerando lo que había pasado en la guerra. Aún así, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí afuera, solo, en el frío? ¿No debería estar en las mazmorras celebrando el año nuevo con sus compañeros?

—Fumando —respondió manteniendo su espalda hacia Harry, pero elevó su mano y, definitivamente, había un cigarro entre sus dedos. Seguramente por eso su voz sonaba tan rasposa—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿no te habías ido de Hogwarts?

—Estoy de visita —respondió vagamente—. No sabía que fumabas.

—Nuevo hábito. —Humo escapaba de sus labios.

—Uno repugnante.

—Perfecto para mí, entonces.

La respuesta de Malfoy lo sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo _él_ se menospreciaba? Su cabeza solía ser más grande que una casa cuando hablaba de sí mismo.

Harry se acercó al rubio, aún así manteniendo su distancia. Arrugó su nariz ante el espeso olor del humo, pero podía soportarlo. Miró al oscuro patio, preguntándose qué era tan interesante como para mantener a Malfoy ahí. Lo único que podía ver eran la luna y las estrellas. No se veían diferente esta noche que cualquier otra noche.

—¿Por qué estás solo? —preguntó. Realmente no se preocupaba por Malfoy, pero era extraño verlo por su cuenta. Lo molestaba por alguna razón, y sentía la necesidad de quedarse.

—Prefiero estar así. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?

—Me fui.

—Eso no responde el "por qué" de mi pregunta.

—No es tu problema.

—Es un poco hipócrita de tu parte decir eso considerando el resto de nuestra conversación sólo un minuto atrás.

Otra pequeña nube de humo emergió de sus labios. Finalmente se dio vuelta para encarar a Harry, y fue entonces cuando pudo ver su rostro. Pequeños rasguños esparcidos por su clara piel como si hubiera estado corriendo a través de árboles, tenía un oscuro moretón en su ojo izquierdo y otro en un lado de su mandíbula. También parecía tener un labio partido.

—¿Qué mierda le pasó a tu cara? —Harry se acercó. Se sentó en el alféizar para tener una mejor vista. Su otro ojo no estaba herido pero había una nueva cicatriz en su mejilla. También se dio cuenta que su brazo izquierdo, en donde la Marca Tenebrosa se encontraba, estaba vendado—. ¿Alguien te hizo esto?

—No sé, tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros, no dando nada de información, pero Harry sentía que sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado. Había mucha gente que pensaba que la sentencia de Malfoy era demasiado ligera, y bastantes de ellos asistían a Hogwarts. Por primera vez, Harry realmente sintió pena por él.

Malfoy tiró la colilla de cigarro, pero inmediatamente sacó otro de su bolsillo delantero y rápidamente lo encendió con lo que parecía ser un encendedor muggle. ¿De dónde rayos sacó eso? Harry estaba apunto de preguntar, pero se arrepintió. No era asunto suyo y dudaba que el rubio le dijera de todas formas. Aún así, se dio cuenta de la forma en que se estremeció cuando encendió la llama. También casi se estremece, no pudiendo evitar pensar en el Salón de Menesteres. Brevemente se preguntó cómo estará Malfoy manejando la muerte de Crabbe. ¿Tuvo un funeral?

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente, aunque no estaba seguro de qué decir—, sobre... ya sabes.

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Lo merezco —respondió, inhalando profundamente.

Harry abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo. Malfoy estaba en lo correcto, pero a la vez estaba equivocado. El Draco con el que creció era un imbécil, pero había visto otro lado de él durante la guerra, Lo había visto bajar su varita antes de que Dumbledore muriera. Había visto reconocimiento en sus ojos cuando Bellatrix le pidió identificarlo pero lo negó de todas formas. Claro, Malfoy era un idiota, pero gracias a él sobrevivieron. Si hubiera confirmado que era él... bueno, estaría bastante muerto. Él y sus amigos. Harry no quería imaginar a Voldemort ganando la guerra.

—No, no lo mereces —dijo finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Malfoy pausó, haciendo entender que estaba escuchando—. Al menos... yo no creo que lo hagas.

Malfoy no dijo nada, pero lamió sus labios antes de dar otra calada a su cigarro. Cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Terminó su segundo cigarro rápidamente y Harry se sintió aliviado cuando no encendió un tercero. El olor del humo ya empezaba a marearlo un poco y el viento no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevárselo. El brazo de Harry estaba empezando a acalambrarse por sostener su varita en alto, y consideró irse, empezando a sentirse algo incómodo ahora que el silencio se había alargado demasiado. Pero se quedó. No estaba seguro del porqué.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —Draco finalmente rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Beber algo —repitió—. Tengo una botella de whiskey de fuego arriba, en la Torre.

—Realmente no-- —se interrumpió—. Espera, ¿qué torre? ¿la Torre de Astronomía? ¿Por qué irías allí?

—Para pensar —respondió—, pero más que nada para castigarme a mí mismo.

—¿Por qué--?

—Potter —lo cortó, y se giró hacia él, una mirada molesta en su cara—. Aunque disfrute mucho hablar sobre esto, preferiría emborracharme y olvidar todo por un rato. Ahora, ¿quieres unirte o no?

Harry mordió su labio, reflexionando por un momento. Realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero pasar el rato con Malfoy era la última cosa que pensaría en hacer. No obstante, su compañía resultaba ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Mejor de lo que era la fiesta.

A la mierda. Será año nuevo en menos de tres horas. Podría perfectamente emborracharse, aunque sea con ese idiota.

—Está bien.


	3. Sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mención e intento de suicidio (pero nadie muere. Todo bien todo bien).

**Soñoliento**

—No pensé que serías un peso ligero, Potter. —Malfoy lo molestó después de que Harry hiciera una mueca al tomar otro trago de alcohol.

—Cállate, Malfoy —tosió sintiendo su garganta arder. Secó su boca con su manga, y mirándolo con inquietud le preguntó—: ¿Es seguro estar aquí arriba?

Cuando Malfoy dijo arriba de la torre, lo decía en serio. En vez de estar a salvo detrás de las barandas, estaban sentados en el techo de la torre, donde podrían caer fácilmente. Si no fuera porque Harry estaba siendo llamado un "debilucho cobarde", estaría en cama en ese preciso momento, durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero en vez de eso, se estaba emborrachando por primera vez en un lugar en el que podría morir una segunda vez mientras Malfoy apuntaba al cielo y despotricaba sobre constelaciones que a Harry no le importaban.

—Merlín, no —rio, arrebatándole la botella. Harry se impresionó cuando simplemente virtió el whiskey en su boca como si fuera agua. Estaba bebiendo el doble de lo que Harry bebía, ¿cómo es que no estaba borracho aún? —Casi me caigo la última vez que subí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vienes?

—Ya te dije que vengo a pensar —dijo antes de beber otro trago y devolverle la botella a Harry. Repentinamente apuntó hacia el cielo—: Ahí está la constelación Hércules, ¿puedes verla esta vez?

Miró hacia donde Malfoy estaba apuntando, pero no vio nada más que un montón de estrellas repartidas por ahí y allá. Siempre fue un cero a la izquierda en astronomía y dudaba que eso cambiara en algún momento.

—Sí, claro. —Se encogió de hombros, tomando un trago. Intentó no toser cuando su garganta ardió otra vez. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía beber esta cosa? Se imaginaba que así se sentía tragar ácido.

—En serio, ¿alguna vez prestaste atención en la escuela? —frunció el entrecejo. Maneteó otra vez hacia las estrellas—, ¡está justo ahí! Entre las estrellas Arcturus y Vega, bajo la constelación Draco.

—¿Tienes el nombre de una constelación? —preguntó entretenido—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Debes saber, Potter —empezó, picando el brazo de Harry con su dedo—, que la constelación Draco es la más grande del cielo y representa un _Ladon_.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Una bruja famosa o algo así? 

—Oh-- No importa —dijo agitando su mano y mirando de vuelta a las estrellas—. Tienes cuatro ojos y _sigues_ siendo malditamente ciego.

Harry se rio entre dientes antes de mirar al cielo también. Incluso si no podía ver el Landon coso ese, las estrellas eran demasiado hermosas como para no mirarlas. Brillaban tranquilamente sobre el castillo, haciéndolo ver más bello. Sin importar qué, Hogwarts siempre será su hogar. Incluso si sostenía horribles recuerdos, también habían muchos buenos. Harry realmente extrañaría ir. Aunque su visita no salió como lo esperaba, estaba feliz de haber ido.

Harry suspiró, un zumbido agradable empezando a apoderarse de sus sentidos. Sintió el calor de su estómago esparcirse hacia sus extremidades, haciéndolo sentir soñoliento. No era una noche muy fría, el aire se sentía fresco. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Empezaba a entender por qué Draco iba ahí. Era... sereno. Muy sereno.

—Es agradable aquí arriba, ¿verdad? —Malfoy preguntó, arrastrando un poco su voz. Harry lo miró. Había cierta luz en sus ojos grises y por primera vez, lucían llenos de esperanza. Incluso había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Podría estar aquí por horas.

—Sí, lo es —afirmó, llevando su atención al cielo otra vez y tomando otro trago—. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué subes acá cuando puedes morir por una caída tan grande —refunfuñó mientras ojeaba el castillo. Miró su reloj, en menos de una hora sería año nuevo.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Morir.

—No es para nada malo —se encogió de hombros, pensando en Kings Cross—. Creo que es lo más pacífico que hay. No existir. No sentir. —Pensó en Sirius—, es más rápido que caer dormido.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Harry podía _escuchar_ a Malfoy rodar sus ojos—. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—Porque morí. —Estaba demasiado alcoholizado como para detenerse—. Morí cuando fui al bosque.

—¿Qué? —Eso atrapó toda su atención, y Malfoy se acercó lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera sentir el olor del humo en su ropa—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Voldemort me mató —respondió, descansando su cabeza en sus rodillas—, usó la maldición asesina, pero —miró a Draco—, me dieron la opción de volver, así que lo hice.

A pesar de la seria atmósfera, Harry no pudo detener la leve risa que escapó de sus labios al ver la expresión más cautivada del mundo en la magullada cara de Draco. Era como contarle un cuento de hadas a un niño. La mirada de asombro y maravilla, era raro pero divertido ver una expresión así en él.

—¿¡Qué es tan divertido!? —demandó, y Harry empezó a reír. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—¿¡Estás mintiendo!? Porque eso no es divertido.

—No, no—dijo, agitando su mano—. Es tu expresión, te veías como un niño. Era muy lindo.

Harry se congeló. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—¿Crees que soy lindo? —dijo Malfoy, con una expresión que a Harry no le gustaba nada. Era él el que se veía divertido ahora—. ¿Es esta tu forma de confesarte, Potter? Y yo que pensaba que eras hétero.

—No, eso no-- eso no era a lo que me refería-- yo no— balbuceó, su cara tornándose roja—. No quería decir eso lo juro--

—Relájate —Malfoy gentilmente golpeó la cabeza de Harry con la botella de licor para callarlo—. Sólo bromeo. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, también creo que eres lindo.

Le guiñó un ojo dramáticamente, logrando que Harry se sonrojara aún más.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—Te alteras tan fácilmente, Potter —rió, luego se llevó la botella casi vacía a los labios y tomó un trago.

—Bueno, nadie me altera tan fácilmente como tú. —le quitó la botella y se la terminó, esperando que el alcohol lo hiciera olvidar lo que acababa de decir.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —tarareó, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Silencio se estableció entre ellos, pero como antes, era cómodo, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Harry estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la bebida, un zumbido en su mente y un hormigueo en su cuerpo. Era una agradable sensación, el no sentir. Casi hizo que Harry deseara poder subir ahí más a menudo sólo para emborracharse y olvidar sus miedos, incluso si era sólo por un rato. Estaba cansado de enfrentar todo.

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando Malfoy se levantó abruptamente, dándole la espalda. El rubio se balanceó por un momento, intentando mantenerse de pie, y extendió sus brazos ampliamente, como si estuviera a punto de volar.

—¿Qué haces? —Harry le preguntó, observándolo fijamente. No le gustaba el que estuviera tan cerca del borde. Una desazón desagradable empezaba a crecer en su estómago, y estaba seguro de que no era el alcohol.

—Me estiro —suspiró, extendiendo sus brazos una vez más antes de guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos—. Hemos estado sentados por demasiado tiempo. —Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, balanceándose otra vez. 

La desazón se incrementó e intentó levantarse, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido. Desafortunadamente para él, el alcohol que consumió subió a su cabeza y lo golpeó de una. Sintiéndose aturdido, cayó sentado, el mundo girando a su alrededor.

—Malfoy, aléjate del borde —arrastró sus palabras, intentando recolectarse. Sacudió su cabeza, intentando enfocar sus ojos. ¿Por qué mierda había bebido tanto?

—¿Qué dijiste sobre morir? —preguntó suavemente—, ¿que era más rápido que caer dormido?

—Aléjate del borde. Ahora.

—Potter.

Harry lo miró. Le estaba dando la cara esta vez, su espalda hacia el borde. Una mirada desgarrada en su rostro, sus ojos aguados. Lucía derrotado. Triste.

—Realmente necesito dormir ahora.

Le dio una triste sonrisa, y Harry miró con horror como Draco daba un paso hacia el borde.


	4. Forgiveness

**Perdón**

—¡MALFOY! —Harry gritó, luchando por ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia él.

De alguna forma, alcanzó a agarrar a Malfoy de la camisa y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo azotó de vuelta en el techo. Malfoy cayó de espaldas con un ruido sordo y Harry aterrizó sobre él, su trasero en el estómago del rubio y sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Estaba respirando fuertemente, demasiado enojado como para importarle la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Ouch... que fetichista eres. —Malfoy tosió débilmente, contrayéndose de dolor—. Está bien, me gusta duro.

—_Tú_\-- —Harry farfulló—, Eres un maldito _estúpido_.

Harry elevó su puño y estaba a punto de golpear a Malfoy, pero éste lo agarró antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con su cara. Aprisionando la muñeca de Harry, levantó sus rodillas, empujando a Harry tan cerca de él que respiraban el mismo aire y sus frentes casi se tocaban. El cigarrillo había caído, pero el olor a humo en el aliento de Malfoy hizo que Harry arrugara su nariz.

—Eres incluso más lindo de cerca —murmuró, ojeando a Harry._ Este hijo de puta_—. Podría acostumbrarme a esta posición.

—Que te jodan.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres hacerme?

—Te odio. —Harry lo miraba enfadado, pero no se movía. El mundo seguía dando vueltas, si intentaba levantarse seguramente vomitaría. 

—Y aún así... —Malfoy dejó ir su mano y bajó sus piernas. Harry se sentó inmediatamente, su rostro sonrojado— ...me salvaste de todas formas.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, sus ojos vidriosos y pestañeando rápidamente. Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Harry sintió su enojo desvanecerse cuando la tristeza volvió a Draco. No sabía por qué le dolía verlo así. Este no era el imbécil que conocía. Draco era engreído, arrogante, a veces irritable, pero nunca deprimido de esta forma. Pero Harry nunca llegó a conocerlo de verdad, así que no podría saber.

—Malfoy —lo miraba desde arriba—, ¿Por qué realmente vienes aquí arriba?

—Te dije que vengo para pensar--

—Mentiras —lo interrumpió—. También dijiste que venías aquí a castigarte. ¿Por qué? —sacudió a Draco cuando éste no le contestó—. ¿Por qué, Malfoy?

—Porque-- —Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo—. Porque soy responsable de lo que pasó.

—¿De qué?

—¡De todas esas muertes! —gritó, su mano apretándose en un puño—. ¡Soy responsable! Por Dumbledore, por Snape, por Fred, por-- por... —Su voz se rompió, y susurró—: por Vincent. Todos ellos están muertos y es mi culpa. Todo es mi puta culpa. Yo sólo-- _lo siento_.

La disculpa emergió en un susurro desesperado. Harry observó en silencio como Draco empezaba a sollozar, intentando mantener su cara oculta entre sus brazos. Luego de un rato, cuidadosamente alejó sus bazos de su rostro, pero se negaba a subir su mirada, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Harry colocó su mano detrás de su cuello y lo levantó. Lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho hasta que sintió a Draco abrazarlo de vuelta. Merlín sabía que necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento, y aparentemente Harry también necesitaba uno.

—Malfoy, escúchame —dijo suavemente—. Te perdono, ¿está bien? Te perdono por todo.

—No lo merezco —susurró, negando con su cabeza—. No merezco ser--

—Sí, sí lo mereces. Si no puedes vivir por ti mismo, entonces vive por ellos hasta que puedas. —Harry apretó su abrazo—. Pero tienes que estar dispuesto a perdonarte primero. No los mataste, Draco. Otras personas lo hicieron. No es tu culpa.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo se aferró a él, llorando en su hombro. Se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que dejó de sollozar y el agarre alrededor de su cintura se aflojó. Lo único que podía escuchar era su errática respiración. Cuando Draco se calmó, Harry se bajó de encima de él y se sentó a su lado, hombros y caderas tocándose. Permitió a Draco descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro y, eventualmente, posó su cabeza sobre la de él. Se sentía raro hacer eso con él, pero a la vez, se sentía correcto.

El arrebato de tristeza fue prontamente olvidado cuando Draco empezó a divagar sobre constelaciones otra vez, apuntando hacia el cielo mientras contaba historias de los héroes que formaban las estrellas, y esta vez, Harry realmente lo escuchó.


	5. Two minutes

**Dos minutos**

—¿En qué piensas tanto?

Harry miró a Draco, que se encontraba recostado en el techo, sus manos bajo su cabeza. Se veía cansado.

—Todo y nada, supongo —respondió, acercándose a él—. Más que nada en el año nuevo. La gente siempre ha dicho que el año nuevo trae nuevos comienzos y ese tipo de basura, pero por primera vez quiero intentarlo. Creo que todos lo necesitamos, ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Sí. —Draco asintió y suspiró pesadamente—. Entonces supongo que también quiero intentarlo. Empezar de nuevo.

—Podrías empezar dejando de fumar. —Hizo una pausa—. Realmente no deberías fumar. Es malo para tu salud.

—Suenas como mi madre —rio levemente—. Pero tranquilo, es una de mis resoluciones. Los estaba terminando ahora.

—Entonces aún tienes... —miró su reloj—, diez minutos.

—El que fumé hace un rato era el último. —Volvió a mirar a Harry—. ¿Sabes? nunca me dijiste porqué te fuiste de la fiesta.

—¿Es eso realmente importante?

—Bueno, supuse que te quedarías con tus amigos. Pero en vez de eso, estabas deambulando por el castillo y preferiste emborracharte conmigo en un techo a mitad del invierno. —Inclinó su cabeza levemente—. Si me preguntas, eso es algo raro, incluso para ti, Potter.

—Yo... —Harry dudó por un segundo, pero luego pensó en que Draco se sinceró con él sobre algo que lo atormentaba todos los días. Incluso lloró. Lo menos que podía hacer era responder su pregunta—. En realidad no quería ir, pero Hermione me obligó. No era tan malo al principio, y estaba empezando a divertirme hasta que esta chica con la que estaba bailando intentó besarme. Y cuando escapé de ella, vi a Ginny, que es mi ex ahora, besándose con su ex novio. Así que decidí irme.

—Debiste haberte quedado. Si fuera tú, hubiera besado hasta el cansancio a esa chica sólo para que la Weasley muriera de envidia.

—Sólo quería besarme por quién soy. Y porque quería a alguien a quien besar para año nuevo.

—"Beso de año nuevo". —Draco repitió, confundido—. ¿Qué significa, exactamente? La gente no para de hablar sobre eso.

—Es una tradición muggle —explicó—, dicen que si no besas a alguien a medianoche, tu año será solitario o algo así.

Draco no respondió, desviando su mirada. Harry miró a su reloj otra vez, sólo faltaban dos minutos. Supuso que debería empezar a bajar: Ron le había dicho que se irían después de las doce y no quería preocupar a su amigo si encontraba el dormitorio vacío.

—Ya casi es media noche. —Harry se levantó. El alcohol en su sistema finalmente se calmó y tenía la cabeza suficientemente clara para caminar—. Debería volver.

—Espera. —Draco se sentó y tiró de la manga de Harry, haciéndolo sentarse otra vez—. Dijeron que van a haber fuegos artificiales en el patio. Veámoslos, tenemos la mejor vista del castillo.

—...Bien. —Harry estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir. Miró otra vez su reloj—. Sólo falta un minuto y medio.

Tornaron su atención hacia el patio, esperando a que el show comenzara. Harry se empezaba a preguntar si Draco los llevó allí por el show en primer lugar cuando el rubio habló:

—Oye, —sonaba vacilante—, ¿Potter?

—¿Hm?

**00:55**

—¿De verdad crees que alguien como yo pueda empezar desde cero?

—Todos pueden, Malfoy. Eso te incluye.

**00:48**

—Gracias. Por quedarte aquí conmigo, aunque actúe como un estúpido.

—De nada. Sólo no hagas nada así otra vez, ya hemos enterrado suficiente gente.

—No puedo prometer nada.

—_Malfoy_.

—Está bien, promesa de meñique.

**00:26**

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Eh, como veinte segundos. —Harry miraba las manecillas de su reloj girar agonizantemente lentas. Harry estaba listo, tan listo para que empezara el año nuevo.

**00:11**

Harry elevó la mirada cuando sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. Draco estaba agarrando gentilmente su cara con su mano y mirándolo con afecto. Sus ojos grises brillaban con una nueva luz.

**00:08**

Draco lo acercó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse pero no se atrevía a moverse. Estaba cautivado por sus ojos, se veían vivos otra vez.

**00:04**

—Malfoy, —su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más—, ¿Qué estás--?

**00:02**

—No quiero que estés solo.

**00:00**

El sonido de los fuegos artificiales explotando era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el castillo. Llenaban el oscuro cielo con manchas de diferentes colores, luces deslumbrantes, y hermosos diseños de dragones que rugían. Hechizos fueron añadidos para sumar caos. Los estudiantes estaban aplaudiendo y gritando a todo pulmón, recibiendo el año nuevo con los brazos abiertos.

Aunque Harry no vio nada de eso, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios demasiado ocupados con los de Draco, quien lo agarraba firmemente con una mano detrás de su cuello, presionando sus labios con los de él una y otra vez. Rompieron el beso para recuperar el aliento, ambos sonrojados. Harry sintió su corazón revolotear cuando Draco le sonrió. Una sonrisa genuina.

—Feliz año nuevo, Potter.

Harry le respondió besándolo otra vez.


End file.
